The Animal Crossing Story
by ACS6136
Summary: This is a story about my character Amanda and her life in Animal Crossing I used Wild world and I’ll be writing it in her POV.


Ok this is a story about my character Amanda and her life in Animal Crossing I used Wild world and I'll be writing it in her POV.

Disclaimer- I don't own the game or the characters in the game just my human characters.

**Cab Ride and Arrival**

Today was the day I was moving, and it happened to be on a rainy day what a bummer. I didn't want to move but my mom kept pestering me about seeing the world at a young age… but I didn't know she meant as young as thirteen! Just as I was caught up in my thoughts the cab driver Kappin interrupted me.

"…Yar, it's too bad yer headin' all the way to AnimalCr…" he said in the weirdest accent I ever heard. Then he kept talking about how the bad the rain was I was just about to shut him out when I heard him ask me for my name. "What's your name little one?" I slowly replied and said "My name is Amanda".

"So, fond of the name Amanda, are ye? He asked me. "Yeah, it's cute!" I said. "That's a fine name for a young lass" he said while giggling. "Thanks" I might as well talk to him I have nothing better to do I thought to myself. "So what do you plan on doing in AnimalCr?" he asked.

"I'm moving"

"Oh do ye have enough cash to get started here?" he asked

"Yup" which I was lying most likely because I only brought one thousand dollars with me barely enough for a house.

"Look were here at yer town AnimalCr"

"Ok well see you soon bye"

When I got out of the cab the rain has stopped what a relief. The cab dropped me off right in front of the Town Hall where the mayor is. I then went inside and went to the front desk. There was a duck at the counter she seemed cheerful. She was wearing a pink and white dress that went nice with her white feathers. "Well this is Animal Crossing Town Hall!" she told me in cheerful tone. "So what can I do for you today young miss?" she asked.

"I moved in!" I replied to her nice and friendly nature

"…Oh, goodness me! You must be Amanda! Welcome, I'm Pelly, and I'm the clerk here. Tom Nook told me all about you"

"Yep that's me!" I told her sounding too enthusiastic for my own good.

"Many residents live in this town, here let me give you a map and show you your house."

"Ok" when I looked at the map that was a house circled in the middle of the map. I guessed that was my house.

"Well then I can trust you that you can use this map to find your new home!"

"Yep don't worry about me. See you soon!" I then walked out and heading for my house. It wasn't that far from town hall. Maybe a few acres but not much distance. A few minutes I finally got there. It was a small house and bright red roof; I decided to see what the inside looked like so I went in. It was really tiny but enough room for one person to live in it. As I walked out an old raccoon stopped me.

"Hey! You there!" He shouted while trying to catch up to me. "Are you Amanda yes, the one who is suppose to move in here, hm?"

"Yeah I'm Amanda, who are you?" I questioned

He chuckled as he answered "I'm Tom Nook"

"Oh ok" I felt a little embarrassed for asking I should of knew that was him.

"So what do you think? Your house, it feels comfortable, yes?"

"It's OK" I then sighed as he started to laugh.

"I'm the proprietor of the shop, the only one in the town! In addition to running this shop, I'm in construction… I build and remodel homes."

"Oh COOL how much is it?" I didn't think it would be a lot because of its side.

"Hmmm 19,800 dollars"

"WHAT! THAT'S SO MUCH FOR A LITTLE HOUSE!" I started to freak out!

"Whoa clam down"

"What are you talking about I only brought one thousand dollars!" I almost started to cry.

"Ah I see well that's fine you will work half time at my shop today and pay the rest of with the money of your own." He said coolly.

"Ok..." I sighed

"Then see you at my shop in a little bit" he said as the raccoon with a small blue apron with a leaf on it speed walked to his shop.

Ok this was going to be harder than I thought. I didn't really want to work or use my money to pay of my house. But what had to be done had be done. So I started to wander the way he ran off to. There was a little shop not that big next to a tailor shop. After looking at it for a minute I entered and there was Tom Nook standing there.

"You came, good good I thought I never see you"

"What?! I was only three minutes" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"I was just joking ok now first I want you to change into this ok"

"Ok" then I went in the back and changed quickly and ran back out. "Done!"

"Ok now please go plant these trees and flowers outside the shop. If the outside of the shop looks more decent then we shall get more costumers."

"Yep I understand" I went outside and started to plant some flowers and trees. About ten minutes later I went back inside to talk to him.

"Very good indeed, Hey Amanda you just moved here right. Well then you can go meet the folks that live around here. And defiantly don't forget the mayor he should be out on a walk near the Town Hall."  
"Sure" and with that I walked out to meet my neighbors and possibly new friends.

Ok that was the first chapter! I'm new at this so I need some advice, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And I will make my next chapter longer promise.


End file.
